Sincerely, William
by JMac322
Summary: In a series of letters/ journal entries to his dead sister Ella, Will describes how he is drowning in his misery. He is spiralling, down, down, down, until he finally hits rock bottom. When he does, he crashes. Hard. But help will come in the most unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this Author's Note**

**So I just had this little idea that I wanted to get out before Clockwork Princess is released. Actually, I wanted it to be out a month before CP2, but now there's only six days left (yay procrastination). Anyway, just to clear things up before you read, this is NOT a Will/OC story. I like Will/Tessa, but there won't be much of that either. It's not really a romance. Also, the first couple chapters are kind of dark, especially chapter 4, hence the T rating. Finally, this is my first Fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices trilogy.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
August 12, 1878  
Dearest Ella,

I am writing to you, though you are dead. It makes this otherwise meaningless journal have some sort of purpose. And maybe there is a chance you are actually listening.

My life has become unbearably torturous. Tessa, my true love, is engaged to my best friend, Jem. And I hate him. I have never hated Jem before, but I do, and I'm mad at myself for hating him. How could I, or anyone, hate Jem, who is nothing but loving? He deserves her, more than I ever could.

I feel like I'm drowning. Some nights, as I lie awake in my bed, anger consumes me. I get angry at Jem, for taking Tessa. Angry at Tessa, for choosing Jem. Angry at that demon and his goddamned curse, for robbing me of these past years, causing me to constantly fear that someone I love will die. Most of all, I get angry at myself. For all my years of shadowhunter training, I never realized that the curse was not real. I feel so stupid, because it's so clear now. A minor demon like that could never cast such a powerful curse.

I've thrown myself into the search for Mortmain. I comb the newspaper for any sign of his whereabouts, I devise battle strategies for the inevitably coming war, and I train. Charlotte says I'm overworking myself, but work is all I have left. Sometimes I train so hard, for so long, that all I feel afterwards is the pounding of my heart and the ache of my muscles. Sometimes it blocks out the pain in my heart.

I have no one to talk to. I used to talk to Jem about things like this, but I can't tell him that I'm in love with his fiancée. I thought about talking to Charlotte, but something holds me back. She is already so stressed with the search for Mortmain and her pregnancy. I talked to Magnus, but I feel like I'm just a nuisance to him now. He's helped me enough as it is. I can't even talk to Cecily because she's angry with me for leaving her. She won't talk to me at all. I have no one. You are all I have left, even though you can't answer me. At least I can pretend that you are listening. Without someone to express my feelings to, I fear I will go insane.

I have truly lost everything now.

Sincerely, William

* * *

**Wow, that seemed a lot longer when I was writing it. Not much is going on now, it's just the introduction. Also, most chapters will be fairly short because they're supposed to be letters/ journal entries. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Infernal Devices or A Tale of Two Cities. I only own this little plot.**

August 17, 1878  
Dearest Ella,

I'm spiralling deeper and deeper into depression. I've stopped being angry. Now all I feel is despair, like a gaping hole in my chest. I wonder if it is possible to become so depressed that it becomes permanent. Maybe I'll just reach a point of no return, and then this will become normal.

I rarely sleep anymore. Instead I simply stare at the ceiling until morning, or read. I started reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ again last night. In the past few weeks I've read it more times than I can count. It is Tessa's favourite book, and it's the closest thing I have to her. My little piece of Tessa, the only piece left.

Tessa and Jem's wedding is in two days, and as it approaches I wonder if I'll survive. To make matters worse, I'm the best man, so I'll have a perfect view when the love of my life marries my best friend. How wonderful.

I broke down last night. Once the sobs started, they wouldn't stop. Better last night than during the wedding. For Jem, I will hold myself together. He deserves this. He deserves her. More than I ever will. And she deserves him. Not me. I deserve nothing.  
Sincerely, William

**I know that chapter was extremely short, and basically uneventful, but I'm still leading up to things. Also, I need a cover for this story, so if anyone wants to design one, PM me about it. I want something basic that won't give too much away, not that there's much to give away at the moment. Happy March Break (if you're on it), and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Infernal Devices.**

August 19, 1878  
Dearest Ella,

It happened. Tessa and Jem were married today. The wedding went off without a hitch. I was half expecting, and part of me even hoping, that Mortmain might decide to attack during the wedding. That would certainly delay it.

I slipped out of the wedding reception earlier, and as I write this I am sitting on a bench in the park. All of the sudden it seemed like my throat had closed up and I couldn't breathe. It was like I was actually drowning in my misery. I needed air, and I needed to escape, so I left.  
I don't know if I can do this. The despair seems to be slipping away, just as my anger did, but in its place is a gaping hole of nothingness. I am afraid that I am slipping away, that soon I won't feel anything. I used to want that; to not feel anything, to rid myself of the terrible pain. Now I want the pain. Pain is better than nothing. I'm clinging to this feeling of despair I have, because without that I'll feel nothing.

I will be nothing.

Sometimes I get angry at myself. "You're Will Herondale for God's sake!" part of me says. "You don't care what people think of you. You can have any girl you want. You're practically invincible!" I used to think I was practically invincible. Yet now the despair-filled part of my mind whispers "No. What have you done to make you worthy of anything? Nothing, you have done nothing," and then I realize that I am arguing with myself. Perhaps I am going crazy. I don't feel crazy. I feel broken. Perhaps I am broken.

I don't know if I can continue like this, spiralling down. Eventually I will hit rock bottom, and at the rate I'm going, I'll probably crash hard. Maybe I already have.

I wonder if they'd miss me if I were gone. I wonder if she would cry. I wonder…

I don't think I can do this anymore.

I wonder, if I died, would we see each other again? Maybe.

Sincerely, William.

**Foreshadowing! Things are finally going to start picking up next chapter. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Suicidal themes. Not for younger readers.**

**I do not own the Infernal Devices**

August 20, 1878  
Dearest Ella,

I tried to kill myself last night.

I was walking back to the Institute, crossing a bridge over the Thames. I looked down at the murky water, and I knew that if I were to jump in I would just slip away.

Down, down, down.

They probably wouldn't have found my body for a while either. So I did it. Some of the stones on the bridge's walls had come loose, so I tied some to my feet and my hands, and filled my coat pockets. They were quite heavy, and it was with great difficulty that I climbed onto the side of the bridge.

Then I jumped.

Now obviously I did not die, or I would not be writing to you now. Just after I hit the water and began to sink I heard a loud crash, which I now realize was someone else jumping in the water. I sunk fast, and soon I was out of oxygen. My vision began to blur, but I thought I saw something, or rather someone, coming toward me. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist, and that's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

A throbbing headache brought me back to consciousness. Opening my eyes just a bit, I discovered that was laying on a plush green love seat in a small and cozy living room. Over in the corner was a large machine, surrounded by tools and gears. It looked like a huge clock, but with six hands and different numbers. It was mounted on a metal box with billions of buttons and levers. Attached to that was a compartment with a door, large enough to fit a few people inside.

I realized I was alone in the room. Wrapped in a soft blanket, I discovered I had been stripped down to just my undergarments. My clothes were lying on the floor by the crackling fire in the hearth, drying.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from behind a door to my right, and I heard a light, feminine voice say something rather unladylike. Then the door opened and in walked a strange girl, balancing a silver tray with a teapot and cups.

She was beautiful, I suppose; tall, with large brown eyes, a narrow nose, pale skin, and wavy auburn hair. But I couldn't seem to look past her clothes. She wore what appeared to be men's trousers, although I had never seen trousers like these before. They were very tight, faded blue in colour, and were made of some sort of rough material. On top she wore a thin shirt, in a pastel green, which had a low neck line and cut off at her shoulders, showing most of her arms. Perhaps she was a foreigner, because no good British woman would ever wear things like that.

"Feeling better?" She asked me, ignoring my stares as she set down the tea-tray. She had an accent, but I couldn't quite place it. "You're lucky I was around, you know. If I hadn't saved you, you would have died."

"That was the plan" I croaked, my mouth dry as sandpaper.

"I know," she said quietly. She sat in a high-backed armchair across from me, pouring her tea. "What I don't know is why."

"That is not yours to know," I replied, slowly pushing myself into a sitting position. The girl frowned at me but said nothing, spooning sugar into her tea. She poured a cup for me as well, and then sat back in her seat, watching me carefully as she drank. I stared right back.  
Finally she broke the silence by offering me her hand and saying "I'm Florence Patterson."

I shook it and replied, "William Herondale."

Florence smiled at me and then asked "You're a shadowhunter, right?"

I was so surprised that I choked on my tea. "How did you-?"

She cut me off, saying "I saw your marks when I...er, undressed you." She blushed. "I'm not a shadowhunter myself, but my best friend is a warlock, so I learned all about Downworld and all that from her. And I can see through glamour."

I nodded, still at a loss for words. There was something about Florence that made me feel like I could trust her. She was so open and friendly and kind. Not to mention she had saved my life.

"Will... Can I call you Will?" She asked. I nodded. She started again. "Will, why did you try to commit suicide? I know it's personal, but maybe I can help you. Please let me help."  
I paused, and thought, and then said, "Fine, I'll tell you on one condition. You have to tell me about you. Where you're from and why do you wear such strange clothes? What is that machine in the corner? You have to answer all my questions."

She bit her lip, thinking it through then said "Fair enough."

So I told her everything. From the day I was "cursed", to meeting Tessa, to Jem and Tessa's wedding. All of it.

When I was done, Florence stood up and embraced me. Only then did I realize that I was crying.

"I think it's time you head back to the Institute." She said once she released me.

"Are you forgetting our deal? It's your turn, Ms. Patterson."

"Call me Flo. And no, I'm not forgetting. But you never said I had to go right after you were done. It's late and people are going to wonder where you went. We'll just have to meet tomorrow."

I smiled. She'd found a loophole. I'd have to remember that she was a trickster.  
Flo walked me back to the Institute. I argued that it was unsafe for her to walk back home at this late hour, but she refused to let me go alone. She told me she didn't want to risk me trying to 'off myself' again, as she put it. I laughed at that. It seemed like the first time I had laughed in years.

Sincerely, William

**Poor Will. I love him so much, best character EVER. Anyway, super thanks to my first ever Favouriter, Kokokirakenaquila. You have good taste, my friend (although that's a given because you're Canadian :D). Also, from now on things will be a little happier, and it will be more of a story, not just journal entries. Please review, and have a great Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't of the Infernal Devices.**

August 21, 1878  
Dearest Ella,

Today was a strange. Really strange. Even more strange than that day with that duck... but I don't want to think about that.

I told Charlotte I was going demon hunting, and then went to meet Florence at a tea shop on the other side of town. I barely recognized her. She was wearing a navy blue dress with her hair up and white gloves on her hands. Normal clothing, completely different from the strange clothes she had on before.

We sat at a secluded table off to the side with the tea and scones we'd ordered.

"So now are you going to tell me what I want to know? About your clothes, and that machine?" I asked.

She pretended not to hear me. "These scones are great. Don't you think?" She said.

"You're stalling."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"I just like to take my time. Don't rush me!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Okay, but you're going to think I'm crazy."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my pocket watch. "Any time now."

Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for eavesdroppers. The she leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "I'm from the future."

I laughed. Flo looked shocked. "I'm serious," she cried. "I really am."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the tea shop. She started walking down the street at a pace so fast I had to jog to keep up. Florence from the future was angry.

"I'm not lying," she said in her slightly accented voice. "You asked about my strange clothes. That's what we wear in the future. You asked where I'm from; Toronto, Canada. I came here from the year 2013."

It was all too much to believe. "What about the machine?"

She smiled. "Well how do you think I got here? That's my time machine. My father is a scientist and an inventor. He made it."

"So why didn't he use it?"

"He's getting older and weaker. I volunteered to take it for a test drive the minute he showed it to me. I'm an aspiring author, you see, and I wanted to write a book based in the Victorian Era. How better to research the era than to see it myself? But I've been stuck here for four years. It's time to go back."

The Victorian Era. It seemed strange that my here and now, my life time, would one day be known by two simple words.

We arrived at Florence's little townhouse. She brought me over to the time machine. Up close it was even stranger. A smooth, shiny black surface was on the base, with a buttons below it. I realized that the six hands of the clock on top represented the year, month, day, hour, minute, and second.

"You set the hands to the date you want to travel to using the touch screen. Then you select the location on the screen. Then you flick this switch on, press this button, and finally you enter the booth and pull the lever. Of course, it needs a huge amount of electricity to travel, like that produced by lightning. So you have to hook up a lightning rod to the roof of the house."

I nodded like I was understanding, but didn't say anything. When Flo got talking it was hard to get her to stop. So I just listened, hoping that some of this would make sense.

"The problem is, the machine broke on the trip over. The lightning we harnessed fried the copper matrix completely," she pointed to what looked like a bunch of thin copper wires tangled together. "When those wires are woven into in a certain pattern and strong electricity flows through, the can actually bend time! My father gave me the exact design for the copper wire matrix, but I can't seem to find the right wire. Plus, I'm hopelessly short on tools here."  
Any doubts I'd had about her "future" story were washed away after seeing this machine. It was magnificent, decades ahead of the technology of this time. I bet Henry would love to see this, I thought... Henry!

"Florence! I just thought of something. Henry at the Institute, I told you about him, right? Well, he's an inventor. You need copper wire? I'd bet anything that Henry's got the wire you need!"

Flo's face lit up. "You think so? Really? This is wonderful! Will, you have to find me that wire. Please."

"On one condition," I told her. "When you go back, you have to take me with you.

And she agreed.

I cannot express how happy I am, Ella, to leave all my troubles behind. But I can tell you this; it is happier than I have been in a long, long time.

Sincerely, William

**Now the story is picking up. Bet you weren't expecting that (If you were then I applaud your epic foreshadowing skills). Huge shout out to my very first reviewer and follower, MelodyOfSongs526. Thank you so much for your lovely review. Also, thanks to my second reviewer, follower, and favourite, AmberHerondale. Thanks for an awesome review; unfortunately this story is already entirely written. Now I'm just editing, writing authors notes, and then posting the chapters. I love Jem and Will's friendship too, and I now wish I'd included Jem more, but I'm too lazy to go back and write that in, and it would kind of conflict with what I have going on. Perhaps in a sequel (no guarantees, I probably shouldn't even have mentioned that). Anyway, review, follow, and favourite if you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Infernal Devices.**

August 26, 1878  
Dearest Ella,

Florence and I have worked on the machine like madmen this past week. The tools we needed were easy to find in Henry's workshop. The copper wire was another matter. Henry had so many kinds of wire; thick, thin, barbed, bronze, coated. I spent days trying to find copper wire that was the exact size. Meanwhile, Florence was replacing gears, reworking circuit boards, and all sorts of things that I didn't understand. She said that in the future, electricity comes from sockets in the wall that you connect wires to. Since we didn't have that, she had to set up a steam-powered generator, to power the controls. Then she had to set up the lightning rod on the roof of her townhouse to harness the power for the "warping process". Her technical talk was all very confusing. She kept muttering something about not leaving traces behind, disrupting the "space-time continuum", and someone named "Doctor Who".

As we worked, Florence told me stories about the future, and everything between now and then. Apparently, in the future women and men have equal rights. At first I found that strange, but I realized that the only reason women were thought to be weak and lesser now was because society had confined them to that box. Not in the future, though.

Florence told me that between now and her time there had been two World Wars! She has a degree in history from a university, and so was able to tell me about these wars in great detail. It was shocking but also fascinating.

As I write, Flo is weaving the copper wire I finally found into an intricate sphere. I don't know how she follows the complex pattern, with all its twists and bends, but she said it should be done by morning. Then we just need to wait for a thunderstorm. And judging by the weather outside, that could come any day now.

Sincerely, William

**Another chapter for my lovely followers. That's kind of creepy, having followers. Like I'm some psycho cult leader (I've been watching **_**Cult**_** way too much. Such an awesome show.) I have no idea how a time machine would work, I just made it up as I went along. Anyway, two, possibly three more chapters will be out tomorrow, so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Infernal Devices.**

September 4, 2013  
Dearest Ella,

Success! We have made it to the future! I haven't been this excited since I found out that demon pox actually exists.

After the machine was completely fixed, we had to wait until the perfect thunderstorm rolled in. We'd been waiting for a week. Then, in the middle of the night, I woke up to an incessant tapping on my window. It was Florence. She wore her strange future clothes, and the excited look on her face could only mean one thing; it was time.

My bag had been packed for weeks. I changed from my night-clothes into travelling clothes. Then I climbed out the window, without looking back.

We ran all the way to her little town house. As soon as we were inside, Flo began running around like a mad woman. She piled her bags into the machines booth, and I flung mine in as well. Together we started up the generator, and Flo began rapidly punching in numbers, adjusting the clock's six hands, and flicking her fingers across the smooth screen. I watched in awe as pictures appeared, moved, and zoomed. She was setting our destination.

Finally, Flo asked me to crank up the lightning rod. On the roof above us, a thin metal rod unfolded into the sky. Florence said that it would incinerate as the lightning struck, so that no traces would be left behind. After all, we couldn't leave futuristic technology in the past.

Once the rod was up, we squeezed ourselves into the booth.

"It's really happening," I said. Flo gave me a tight hug, eyes shining with joy. I realized she was probably really homesick after spending four years in the past.

"On three?" Flo said, putting her hand on the lever that would send us years into the future.

I put my hand on top of hers. "No, now."

We pushed the lever.

Nothing happened. And then...

ZAP! The whole room shook, lights flickered, and I felt a twisting pain in my stomach. Then, as suddenly as it started, everything was still.

We stepped out of the booth, but we weren't in Florence's little townhouse anymore. At least, not the one in 1878. We were in a big room, with a floor to ceiling window on one side, and curvy black and white furniture.

"Welcome to my condo," Florence said. "Welcome to the future."

So now, as I write this letter, Florence is out buying me clothes from this time. This time. 2013.

Sincerely, William

**So, they're in the future, finally. Next chapter will have Will's reaction to 2013. Just to clear things up, I'm from Toronto, so I sent them there because it's a place I know well. But really it could be any big city, the place doesn't really matter. Also, sorry for updating so late, I wanted to get this out first thing in the morning, but now it's 6pm. I promised two chapters today though, so the next will come soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Infernal Devices.**

October 12, 2013  
Dearest Ella,

The past month has been incredible. People are so much freer in this time. Florence took it upon herself to give me the "full experience", so every day she has new plans, each more exciting than the last.

I've been reading everything I can get my hands on; the history research books that line Flo's study, science articles on Flo's wired machine called a computer, and novels. Flo practically forced me to read a series called _Harry Potter_. They're all about a boy who finds out he's a wizard. I quickly became obsessed.

The history books are really interesting as well. It's strange to read about all the things that happened between my time and this time, and even stranger to read about my own time. Quite a few books got some facts wrong about "The Victorian Era".

The science articles are the most interesting. All the technology humans have created; it's mind-boggling. People can now travel through the air on things called airplanes, and take special planes called rocket ships into outer space. But the computer is by far the coolest (That mean the greatest or the neatest. I'm starting to learn the new words and expressions of this time) invention yet.

I think my favourite thing about the future is movies. They're moving picture with sound that tell stories. When you watch them, it's like you leave yourself behind and enter the story world. After I'd finish reading the books, Flo and I had a whole _Harry Potter_ movie marathon. We watched them on this device in her apartment called a television. We also watched television shows on it, which are like shorter movies that have a sequel every week. _The Big Bang Theory_ is by far my favourite, even if I don't understand the science in it. Florence also took me to watch movies on bigger screens at the movie theatres. There's even technology that makes the images pop off the screen if you wear special glasses!

The food in the future is awesome too. Pizza, soda pop, poutine, and all sorts of other foods, not all of them starting with P.

I feel so much better. Freer, happier, more like myself than I've ever been before.

And yet...

I miss home, despite all my problems there. The simplest things remind me of home. When I see all this incredible technology, all I can think of is how much Henry would love this. When I read about the women's rights campaigns, and hear about all the smart, strong, and heroic women of this time, I think of how Charlotte deserves equal rights like this. I constantly find myself wishing that Jem could be here, sharing my adventures. And Florence, who I now think of as a sister, reminds me of my real sister, Cecily, who I've abandoned again. I even think of Jessamine, usually when we're walking past the fancy clothing stores of downtown Toronto.

And Tessa. I'm reminded of her in the smallest of things. When I read novels, I think of how she would love these books. When I see balconies on the sides of the tall buildings, I think of our kiss on the balcony. When I look at the peachy pink roses that sit on Florence's kitchen table, the exact colour of Tessa's blushing cheeks, I am reminded of her.

As much as I love my new, care-free, exciting life, I don't think I can stay here. I've got to go back. I realize now that running and hiding from my problems and my fears will never help me. I may forget them for I while, but they'll always come back. I have to face them.

I have to go back.

Sincerely, William.

**That's right Will, be a man! I was editing this chapter while watching the World Figure Skating competition, so it took a while. But it's up now, and that's all that matters. I hope you liked this chapter; it was my favourite to type. I figured the only way to make Will any more awesome than he already is was to make him a Harry Potter fan. Anyway, the final two chapters should be up tomorrow or the next day. Now I'm off to watch Once Upon A Time and enjoy my last hours of holiday. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Infernal Devices.**

September 4, 1878  
Dearest Ella,

I'm back home. I told Florence that I wanted to go back the day after I wrote my last letter. She was upset, but she understood once I explained my reasons. She told me that her father had tweaked the time machine so that it would not break next time we traveled. He needed her to test it again anyway.

I was sad too. I didn't want to leave Flo. Aside from Jem, I hadn't had many friends, and Florence was a wonderful friend. But her home was in 2013, and mine is in 1878.  
About a week later, a thunderstorm came, and we prepared to time travel again. I could pack very few things, because bringing back any futuristic technology could be disastrous if it fell into the wrong hands. I ended up bringing back some clothes and an album of photographs. Even that was risky.

When it was time, we set the machine to the day we left 1878, only a few seconds later, so it would seem like I never left. Then, Flo and I piled into the machine quickly, and pushed down the lever. And just like that I was home.

Once out of the machine, there was nothing left to do but say goodbye. After staring at each other in awkward silence, Florence finally threw herself at me, embracing me in a bone crushing hug. I squeezed her back. Then she planted a kiss on my forehead and said, "Don't you forget me, Herondale."

"Back at you, Patterson," I replied with a grin. "If you're ever in 1878 again, make sure you come and visit."

"I will."

Then, after a quick systems check and a few adjustments, Flo was ready to leave. In a final hug, she pressed something large and rectangular into my hands and said "Thank you." Then she entered the booth and left as lightning struck. I was alone, wishing I could thank her too.

I looked at the object she'd given to me. It was a book. Her book. The one she'd been researching for when she came to 1878. It was entitled "Timeless", and after reading the back I realized that it was our story, from the moment we met. So she will always be with me.

Sincerely, William.

**So this is the second last chapter, although I am considering writing a bonus chapter about Will's time in 2013. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments. Also, I would love to get a cover for this, but I have no time to create one myself, a school is starting to get very busy. I mentioned this in chapter 2. If anyone would like to create a cover for this story, please PM me. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Infernal Devices.**

September 10, 1878  
Dearest Florence,

I used to write to my deceased sister Ella in this journal, because I felt like I had no one left to talk to. But now I have you, and even though you aren't here, aren't even alive yet, I know that you would listen if you were.

It hasn't even been a week yet, but I miss you. Yet, things are better now than before. Whenever I feel sad, I think of the great memories we have, and I feel better again. I think Charlotte thinks I've gone mad, with all my mood swings. The fact that I laugh out loud at seemingly random times can't be helping either, but our funny memories are always being triggered in my mind by the simplest of things.

I read your book and it is phenomenal; a true masterpiece, worthy of Shakespeare, or Dickens, or Rowling. My only criticism would be that you didn't make the leading male character quite handsome enough.

Sincerely, William.

**That was the last chapter, a little epilogue to wrap it all up. It seems like this story just started, but it was never meant to be long. I had to get it out before CP2. As mentioned before, I am considering a bonus chapter, but it may not come for a while. Thank you all for reading my story, and for the few people who reviewed. It really warms my heart that you liked it. This story already has almost 400 views, too! I look forward to writing another story. I'm sure you're all as excited as I am for **_**Clockwork Princess**_**'s release tomorrow, so goodnight and happy reading!**


End file.
